


Stray Castle

by SlavetoSKZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlavetoSKZ/pseuds/SlavetoSKZ
Summary: Stray Castle has always been peaceful but what happens when their peace is at risk of being treatened by a vicious band of pirates.Lowkey an excuse to use the Ateez pirate concept and to refer to Woojin and Seungmin as the royalty they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic and probably horrible but i just needed to get this idea in writing.  
> The idea was so have it sound like a children's story since i came up with this idea in my creative writing class after we did an fairy tale exercise.
> 
> Editing this 3 months after i posted it. I'm a mess.

Once upon a time deep in the forest on an isolated island there was a castle. The castle was known as Stray Castle. It is said that the two brothers who owned the castle, King Woojin and King Seungmin had a habit of allowing all sorts of characters to call it their home. They have been living in peace as a community for long enough and now their peace is at risk of being disrupted…

“So you’re telling me they’re on their way right now?” King Woojin asked with concern deeply etched into his god like features.  
Out of the 3 Knights seated at the round table Sir Chris was the one to answer, “I’m afraid so your Highness.”

  
King Seungmin took this opportunity to speak up “I mean no offence to the great 3Racha knights of our little kingdom but how did you come about this news? Are we sure your sources can be trusted to deliver information that is 100% correct?”

  
Sir Changbin thanked the Universe that he was too lazy to remove his helmet before the meeting or else everyone in the room would have seen him roll his eyes at the younger King’s doubts. He felt offended that the King had so little faith in them.  
Before his thoughts could spiral he felt a hand on his leg. He looked up and saw Jisung giving him a shy lopsided smile. He calmed down at the sight.

The 3Racha knights were more than just brothers in arms, they were family. Jisung could tell that Changbin was getting worked up as soon as he started bouncing his leg, a dead giveaway of his emotions even when his helmet covered his face.

  
“I can assure you that our source is indeed extremely reliable. I have known him for the longest time and have never once had to question the character of Prince Bam Bam of the Got7 isles. He informed me that his sailors on a voyage had been attacked by this band of Ateez pirates not too far away from our Stay Island.”

  
King Woojin smiled at Sir Chris apologetically and then turned to his brother, “Minnie , I know this is a lot to deal with but we should not start panicking. This Island and castle has been protected by for years, with the help of our very own mage Felix the Fantastic. His magic has not failed us yet.”

  
And with one of Woojin’s signature eye smiles the atmosphere in the room brightened instantly.

***

Prince Jeongin had gotten bored of reading the same books in the library and decided he was going to find his brothers and annoy them, only to find them in a serious meeting with the 3Racha Knights.

He stood outside the door listening to every word. With every word uttered his eyes widened as he got more interested in these Ateez pirates and their Pirate King who was obsessed with travelling every inch of the sea and taking over as much Islands as he could.

His fearsome crew hardly seemed scary to Jeongin, it was rather intriguing his young mind for he had lived the same mundane life all these years and he just wanted a bit more excitement to enter his life.

  
“We suppose it will take them less than a day to reach the Island your highness, we should find Felix the Fantastic as soon as possible to inform him and have him strengthen his barrier around the island” Jeongin heard the curly haired Knight Chris say.

 

“I do hope he hasn’t transfigured himself into a cat today” Sir Jisung stated, “it sure is hard to find him in that form.”

  
At that Prince Jeongin realized what had to be done. He remembered seeing a light brown cat sleeping in the library and set off running.

***

The kitchen was quiet, if you completely blocked out Hyunjin’s excited babbling about his future marriage to his “King Minnie Minnie Seungminnie” as he liked to call him.

Royal chef Minho could only pinch his nose as his headache increased in intensity.

He let Hyunjin talk his ear off about the wedding plans for the last hour since he could see the King’s and Knights had something serious to discuss, although he hoped it weren’t serious enough for Sir Chris to lose even more sleep, he thought about what to fix for Sir Chris for supper that would fill his belly as well as replenish his energy.

  
He snapped out of his thoughts and Hyunjin’s voice returned to his ears “there’ll be so many plushies and everyone will have to wear a suit, even you Mr Chef and I don’t mean your chef suit with the flowery pattern.”

  
Minho sighed “It’s not a chef suit Hyunjin, it’s called an apron.” He glanced up at the clock and dashed out of his seat to the oven.

He was an entire half hour behind schedule to start dinner preparations. “Hyunjin you’ll have to help since it’s your fault I’m behind!” Minho yelled as he scrambled around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

  
“OKAY! BUT I WANT A CHEF SUIT WITH A DRAGON ON IT”

  
“FOR THE LAST TIME IT’S CALLED AN APRON HYUNJIN!”

  
“What is all this noise? Why are we YELLING – OOOOF”

  
Hyunjin had noticed King Seungmin enter the kitchen and ran over to him throwing himself at the lanky King. They ended up knocking into the dishes tray which lead to every single dish shattering.

  
The noise attracted young Sir Jisung as he cautiously peaked his head into the kitchen “Is everything okay in here? That crash was awfully loud”

  
The kitchen was a mess as Minho had dropped a bag of flour due to the crash, King Seungmin was laying in a tangle of limbs with Hyunjin who was also crushing him under his weight, not to mention the broken glass shattered over the floor.

  
Minho stared and then spoke calmly “Felix the Fantastic. We need Felix, Sir Jisung would you be so kind as to go find him and let him know his services are required in the kitchen immediately.”

  
Sir Jisung chuckled, “Bold of you to assume Felix would do anything if the King’s or Changbin aren’t the ones asking him”

  
Minho huffed and was about to speak when Sir Changbin entered the kitchen. He didn’t even blink at the state of the kitchen and simply spoke “I can’t find Felix”, as if he had heard Jisung’s comment.

  
Not too long after Changbin’s statement King Woojin and Sir Chris entered the kitchen, both looking rather concerned.

  
“Is everything okay brother?” Seungmin inquired.

  
“We can’t seem to find Jeongin anywhere in the castle”  bitting his lip in worry.

  
“Sir Changbin can’t find Felix either” Minho added.

  
“This is very worrisome”, Sir Chris stated before the seven boys in the kitchen fell into utter silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ateez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like editing . The first chapter has a load of errors and i apologise to your eyes for having to read that.

 

  
“Not everything that glitters is gold, but seeing all these glittery objects-” with a scan of his latest spoils a huge grin crept onto the Pirate King’s face “-sure as hell make me happy.”

  
“Hongjoong, I swear seeing your crew doesn’t get you that happy and we’re supposed to be your family.” To show his annoyance the Pirate King’s right hand man forced him off the stool he was seated on and took his place.

  
Now Hongjoong knew that Seonghwa never really wanted to be a pirate but he decided to follow him in his endeavors as any good best friend would do and because he had no other choice. Without Hongjoong, Seonghwa would be completely alone. They grew up on the streets hustling everyday just to get a meal and when 14 year old Hongjoong with his clothes tattered and torn, his hair way too long falling into his eyes and the dirt of their cardboard cushions still smeared on his face, decided he was going to take over the world one island at a time Seonghwa had no choice but to follow his dream. He also knew that Seonghwa valued their crew more than anything in the world because he finally had a family. However, as it was Seonghwa’s nature to be caring and considerate, Hongjoong’s nature was to be skeptical and fierce.

  
“Now, now toothless-” he saw the faintest smile playing on Seonghwa’s lips at the mention of the old childhood nickname and he knew he was in the clear “- you know I treasure our little crew more than I let on.” He uttered the words he’d never dare say in front of the other crew members in a low whisper. Seonghwa had been there since they were just two Fellaz and he knew how to tell the difference between the Pirate King and Hongjoong even better than the man himself.

 

Before Seonghwa could lecture Hongjoong about opening up they heard footsteps coming towards the treasure compartment. As it got closer they heard the humming.

  
“Must by Jongho bringing in the last treasure chest then, the biggest, heaviest one we couldn’t open” Seonghwa stated.

  
Hongjoong got up from the floor and ran to the door and opened it grinning like a fool.

  
The youngest crew member entered the room and dropped the chest with a loud thud, it almost seemed as if the floorboards had cracked. Jongho didn’t seem fazed at the weight of the chest, he had barely broken a sweat carrying it from the deck down the stairs and past all their rooms, the kitchen and into the treasure room. As expected from the strongest guy on the ship.

Although he looked extremely harmless and super cheerful as he hums all day, his physical strength is even greater than the Pirate King himself. Which Hongjoong couldn’t seem to fathom therefore the two constantly had impromptu arm wrestling matches that always end up with Jongho winning.

  
“Here you go boss. Good luck trying to open it. San had some trouble since even his sword skills meant nothing against this fearsome foe” Jongho said jokingly.

  
“Well that’s one weapons master proven useless. Where is weapons master Wooyoung? Surely his expert aim and his precious rifle would be able to blast a hole in this thing”

  
“Do you know what else he could blast a hole in?” Seonghwa asked seriously and when no response was given he started listing the answers he was expecting to hear “1. The floor which would lead to a leak, one I think not even Yunho could repair. 2. Any body part in his range. 3. Well the chest could be carrying explosives and -” BOOM.

  
The door violently flew open and in sauntered Mingi.

“You guys seem to be having fun without me. This. Is. unacceptable.” He spoke slowly with a scowl on his face, his words seemed to be dripping venom and his aurora was intimidating.

  
“Oh please can you switch it off already.” You could hear the eye roll through his words “This isn’t a shoot for your wanted photo ‘Menacing Mingi’. Lighten up.”

San said as he pushed pass the taller boy and went over to sit straight on Seonghwa’s lap.

  
Instead of complaining that he should probably take of his weapons belt before throwing himself on someone’ lap Seonghwa chose to wrap his arms around the slender boy’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

  
Hongjoong looked at the two quizzically for a second then shifted his eyes to the door.

“How come the one I’m looking for is not coming through this door?”

  
“Maybe because, like me, he was not invited to this little shebang in the treasure room.”Mingi suggested while attempting to speak slowly and maliciously.

  
Seonghwa let out a big sigh “No one was invited here Mingi.”

  
As much as he cared for all the boys he felt that Mingi was taking his government dubbed name too seriously, he didn’t have to try to be menacing all the time, especially when the whole crew knew he was as soft as a marshmallow.

That’ll be a good name for him, Marshmallow Mingi. Seonghwa chuckled at his own thoughts which caught San’s attention.

  
“Hey what are you laughing about? Let me know too, you know I like a good laugh. Look hehehe” San laughed to prove his point.

  
But before Seonghwa could let him in on the adorable new nickname Yeosang and Yunho calmly entered the room.

  
“Don’t worry Boss, Wooyoung will enter the room in 5…4…3…3…2…..2..”

  
“This is making us doubt your hawk-eye abilities Sanggie” Yunho said teasingly “at least wait until you’re sure about a premonition before you act all knowing.”

  
Yeosang paid his friend’s words no mind “...1 and now”

  
As if it were planned Wooyoung appeared, he scanned the room, ran his hand through his hair and rested that same hand on his pistol holder.

  
Hongjoong looked around at his crew and felt something building up in his chest, he glanced at Seonghwa and yelled

“EIGHT MAKES-”

  
“ONE TEAM”

The crew answered in unison.

  
Amongst the excitement of chanting their mantra Yeosang had a vision.

The crew quieted down and Yunho kept him steady until he came to his senses again.

  
“I can finally see it. I see Stay Island.”

  
They eight crew members started bubbling with excitement for their new endeavor. They couldn’t wait to claim yet another island as their own.

  
They were ready to take Stay Island. Was Stay Island ready for them?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is revealed and Felix is shook. Also a cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave up on this fic lol but here we go

Jeongin clutched the struggling cat tighter to his chest as he ran through the forest. Tree branches and leaves smacking him in the face but his grin was never faltering. 

He was rushing to his destiny, to the adventures he had always read about in the dust covered books in the library. The tales he had heard from everyone in the castle of before they had settled down to call Stay Island their home.

He too wanted to get into bar brawls like Sir Changbin, with his cocky and take no shit attitude besides his lack of height.

He wanted to travel every Island and befriend many people, nobles and peasants alike, like Sir Chris.

But most of all he longed to sing, like Sir Han who had been singing to make a living and had people appreciate his talents. He wanted to be able to write his stories into lyrics and have people listen to them and experience it with him but how was he to write stories if he didn’t have any to tell.

This was the perfect opportunity to ensure that he’d have a good experience which could result in having an amazing story to tell.

A story of how he saved his Island from a vicious band of pirates, right after he first allows them to find the Island first of course.

He had finally reached the beach. He let the cat out of his arms and watched as it transformed into a human.

“You have about 3 seconds to explain why you kid - uh, catnapped me from the library and brought me to this sand infested place-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”, Felix’s voice went up several octaves as he hopped around in the sand trying to avoid the crab currently scurrying around his feet.

“I’m so sorry, I was playing with the little guy and he ran off after hearing the commotion.”

Felix composed himself and spoke in his regular deep voice “It’s okay Namjoon just, keep your uh pets? away from me”, he looked at the tall man at this feet cradling the crab as if it were a baby.

After the man nodded he took off running with great difficulty and a couple of stumbles along the way but the crab was kept safely his hand.

Felix turned his gaze back to Jeongin and took a deep breath but before he even spoke the young prince beat him to it.

“If you don’t want Sir Changbin to find out about your past with Sir Jisung you’ll do as I say” he stated firmly and with much resolution.

Felix looked at the young prince in awe. His eyes widen and his lips moved to speak but no sound came out.

He had no idea how the young prince had even found out about his past relationship with Sir Jisung but he knew that if the word got out, the great 3Racha Knights of their little kingdom would be torn apart. Changbin had only just began to let Felix in and if he were to find out he and one of his best friends had been keeping a secret like this from him, he’d put up his walls once again and revert back into his old self, the bad tempered and rowdy Changbin he was before Sir Chris took him under his wing and started treating him like a brother and poor Sir Chris will have to choose sides, would he stand with Sir Jisung who he had known the longest and had a deep connection with or would it be Sir Changbin who he had so lovingly offered a helping hand to and who was now one of his closest mates. Felix didn’t want to put Sir Chris in that position and he didn’t want to destroy the closest thing to family Changbin ever had.

His head was a mess with thoughts running around and bumping into each other. He simply looked at Jeongin with a gaze that held so much intensity the young prince nearly lost his nerve.

“Fine” he muttered through clenched teeth. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take down the shield.”

Felix wondered whether the young prince was in his right mind but the thoughts of hurting Changbin overshadowed it. He was willing to sacrifice the safety of the island so the young prince could run away  (that was the most plausible reason as to why he would want the shield down) and save Sir Changbin’s feelings.

He snapped his fingers and a powerful wave of energy seemed to crash around the beach sending sand flying everywhere, Felix didn’t seem bothered by the sand that had settled on him, he simply said “Done” and instantly teleported away from the beach leaving Jeongin on his own.

At that exact moment on a pirate ship approaching the island, the menacing band of pirates was shouting their mantra as their next target finally came into sight.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We board the Aghase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read or edited.  
> I hate editing my own work. Love editing others though.   
> Any comments are welcome.

After Yeosang’s vision the crew got started on preparations to dock. They all made their way below deck in silence, teeming with anticipation for their next conquest.

 

They had discovered the existence of Stay Island accidentally. They had just finished their last conquest and Hongjoong sent Seonghwa and San to double check if they had missed anything valuable on the ship while the rest of their crew stayed behind to keep the sailors of the ship at bay above deck. Although they were merely 8 men in their band of pirates they had no trouble taking on a ship with 20 or more sailors, they were that good at their tasks.

 

Not one of the sailors dared do anything reckless as they were well aware of the dangers that would fall upon them if they did. They could instantly be killed by Wooyoung and his expert marksmanship or easily get their heads crushed by Jongho not to mention the fact that their moves might even be seen in advanced by the seer Yeosang whose beautiful eyes could bring them death on command from Mingi who was notoriously known for going all out in fights which usually resulted in his opponents demise.

 

Below deck Seonghwa took his time looking through the empty rooms, San had gone off to search the other end of the ship. Seonghwa enjoyed looking around the ship after they had taken it over, it was much more peaceful this way. There was no shouting and gun shots, no sound of swords clashing and Hongjoong yelling out threats.

 

As he made his way to what seemed like the captain’s quarters, a very slight movement caught his eye and immediately his hand was at his waist reaching into his pouch and pulling out 2 of his throwing knives, ready to be flung at this enemy with terrifying accuracy. His brain was not only used to create flawless strategies for him and his brothers but they also helped calculate the correct angles to throw his Kunai with deadly accuracy.

 

Now that he had a Kunai in each had he slowly moved towards the room where he had seen the movement. He slowly opened the door, luckily it creeked, like all the doors on their ship did. Once he was inside he scanned the room and noticed that it was full of maps, it had to be the cartographer’s room, since Yeosang had a similar one on their ship.

 

Seonghwa steadily stalked forward towards the maps hanging by the window but before he could so much as see a name on it he was pushed down and pinned to the ground by a hooded figure. Which was exactly what he wanted.

 

He smirked and then as quick as lightning shifted his weight so that he was now the one straddling the hooded figure and pressed a Kunai against his neck.

 

“You’d think you’d be more subtle if you were trying to hide, instead you go and alert me to your presence. Well done.” Seonghwa said mockingly.

 

The figure underneath him struggled to get free but with Seonghwa’s using is body weight to keep him trapped and a Kunai at his neck there was no way he could get free, unless it was what Seonghwa desired.

 

Seonghwa moved his knees over the figures arms to he couldn’t use them then used his free hand to push the hood out of the figures face. Surprisingly the man beneath the hood did not have a frightened look on his face, he was either stupid or he didn’t know who he was messing with.

 

Seonghwa pressed his Kunai deeper into the man’s neck until it started to draw blood and shifted his weight on to his knees where it dug deeper into his arms. The man’s stoic expression broke as he winched in pain and it made Seonghwa smile.

 

“What are on these maps?” Seonghwa questioned “They have to be important if they have someone guarding them.”

 

The man said nothing and just looked into Seonghwa’s eyes, not blinking.

 

Well if that was how he was going to play it, then it was on. Seonghwa moved the Kunai not deeper into his neck but across it, creating a slit where more blood seeped from the cut.

 

“Speak if you want to live.”

 

***

Meanwhile above deck Captain JB of the Aghase was checking to see which of his men had survived. He panicked once he had seen who was all on deck, Yugyeom was missing. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he stopped them and prayed to whoever was listening that somehow Yugyeom had escaped and he was not foolish enough to die for his maps. Maps could be redrawn but lives don’t get do-overs.

 

***

“They’re ordinary maps, showing ordinary places. Nothing important.” The hooded figure, Yugyeom, finally spoke up. _Aside from them being my life’s work,_ he added to himself.

 

“I don’t believe you. You would have not stayed behind if they weren’t important. Now tell me the truth” Seonghwa pressed the Kunai deeper into the cut on his neck “I’m running out of patience.”

 

“Hey Hwa what’s taking you so long? Cap wants us to -” San stopped talking as soon as he took in the site before him. He drew his sword and approached the two men on the floor.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”  San asked while scanning Seonghwa’s body for any visible injuries. Worry clearly written on his face. 

 

Yugyeom answered “Wow who knew pirates had feelings, you look like you want to cry”

 

Without thinking San moved his sword in one swift motion towards Yugyeom’s neck ready to decapitate him but his sword was stopped by a Kunai.

 

“I’m fine San, calm down.” Seonghwa spoke tenderly and once their eyes met he gave San a reassuring smile. Then he turned to Yugyeom and lengthened the cut on his neck “You better watch what you say if you want to live through this encounter.”

 

“San go check what’s on those maps, I have a feeling they’re more important than what he’s letting on. I’ll tie this one up in the meantime.”

 

San moved over to the maps and took the first one he saw down then frowned. “I’ve never heard of this Island before” said San.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes as he realised what map San was holding. It was the map to Stay Island. Prince BamBam would never forgive them if they had compromised the most secret Island where one of his best friends lived.

 

Yugyeom struggled in the restraints succeeded in getting up before Seonghwa pushed him back to the ground.

 

“Whatever is on that map must be something huge for him to be so protective over it.” Seonghwa said before moving to San who passed the map to him.

 

 “Stay Island hey?” San moved towards Yugyeom, “We’ve never heard of this place before. Does it actually exist?”

 

Before Yugyeom could come up with a cover story Seonghwa spoke, “It has to. Who would draw a map to an imaginary island? And why would someone risk their lives for it if it doesn’t exist?”

 

“Touche ” said San with a little giggle.

 

Yuygeom stared at the two men in awe. How could a band of pirates known to be so ruthless actually have men who giggle and smile with one another?

 

Seonghwa rolled up the map and put it in his back pocket “Let’s go above deck and show this to Hongjoong, who would be so happy that we found our next target”

 

“Even if you have the map you’ll never be able to find the island” Yugyeom spat at the pirates, _Since it’s covered in a cloaking spell,_ he thought with a tiny smile forming on his face.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Seonghwa huffed.


End file.
